Rise of a Conqueror
by NeoAmon678
Summary: Hello this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, here is the summary; Naruto will learn to use the power of Haki from One Piece through a traumatic experience so most of this will be canon, but there will also be a lot of differences. The main pairing is Naruto X secret for now and uses only one piece elements Dislcaimer don't own anything besides the plot of the Story
1. Chapter 1

Rise of a Conqueror

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or One Piece, only the plot of this story.

 _People thinking_

 **Bijuu talking/shouting**

Hello this is my first attempt at a fanfiction, here is the summary; Naruto will learn to use the power of Haki from One Piece through a traumatic experience so most of this will be canon, but there will also be a lot of differences. The main pairing is Naruto X secret only uses One Piece elements now on with the story

 **Chapter 1 Beginnings**

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was in ruins, just a few hours ago a terrible nine tailed demon fox rampaged and destroyed great parts of the village. It slaughtered many of the brave warriors that are known as shinobi their Hokage used a desparate jutsu to stop the fox. He summoned the Shinigami to seal the fox in a newborn child at the cost of his own life, now we are in the council room of Konoha where the councillors argued about what should happen with the child. Some wanted to kill him immediately, others wanted to turn him into a weapon. In the midst of this was the reinstated Third Hokage who was thinking about this before just unleashing his Killer Intent to shut them up. He spoke with total authority,

"The child will be placed in the orphanage and speaking of his status as a jinchuriki is forbidden, also attacking him will be a crime. This will be a S rank secret, one, if broken, would be the same as treason, it will bepunishable by death.''

So the young child who had been named Naruto Uzumaki was given to the orphanage.

 **Six Years Later**

Tonight was a calm night in Konohagakure, no sound was heard and it was a clear night, you could see the stars shine in their natural beauty. Yes, it was a wonderful night for many, just not for a few, one of them is Naruto Uzumaki. He just had to leave the orphanage he lived in until now because it was always attacked. So the matrons had to send him out, they didn't want to, but the head matron had no choice in this matter. It was either throw him out or they will get no help anymore from the civilans to fund the orphanage. She could do something for him however, so she taught him to read, write and do basic math so he could study on his own to a good standard. As a final goodbye present, the matron gave him a book for survival in the wild so he could learn to hunt and build a shelter somewhere. Somewhere where the villagers that hate him can't find him. They needed something to blame for the loss of their loved ones. So we see Naruto had thought to go into the forest but he knew he was too young to survive outside, so instead he traveled to the abandoned district of Konoha. He found an a old apartment building which no one lived in so he searched for a part that was inhabitable. He found one apartment that didn't have a lot of damage, just a few broken windows and the door was cracked and needed a new lock, but the room was big enough for him to live in. So after looking through the apartment, he searched the other empty apartments for useful things and after a searching for a while, found in one of them a futon in good shape. So he brought it to his new home, Naruto wanted to search more, but he was getting tired, tomorrow he would go looking in the forest for something to eat and drink with help from the survival guide he got, but for now he just wanted to sleep.

Meanwhile something inside of him had awakened and was watching the memories of his new container. He started grinning and thinking to himself;

" **So my container awakened the nearly forgotten power of Haki and also has the King's Haki, maybe the boy isn't as useless as I thought." He could be able to get rid of the annoying bastard who had the nerve to control him, the king of all Bijuu, but first things first, how to train the boy? He couldn't contact him now because of his seal, to talk to him would be quite hard, after a while he got a plan he could not summon now, but through the chakra of him that the seal filters through into the boy's system, he could whisper small things and images in his dreams of how to utilize his new found powers. So he got started on how to train his Hakis by first showing him the skills.** Theninside of Naruto's dream influenced by the fox he saw a red haired man, he couldn't see his face, only his eyes, which were closed. So he just saw him wandering through the forest with closed eyes then suddenly he stopped, standing still, it appeared he was waiting for something. As Naruto guessed, something came, suddenly a large spider jumped out of its hiding place and started spitting venom at him but he could evade it with closed eyes like every other strike afterwards, be it with venom or its legs, it was like he could predict her attacks! After a few minutes of evading the strikes, he raised his hand to block a strike, and as the leg of the spider hit the mans hand something strange happened. The spider got blasted away, Naruto was fascinated by the show, but this wasn't the end of it, the spider charged at the man again and then the mysterious man opened his eyes, just looked at the spider with a fearsome look and suddenly like a wave of pure power and domination rushed throughout the forest. Not just the spider, but most if not all of the dangerous animals nearby started falling to the ground, knocked out cold. Naruto got hit, it was like a brick, that was the same skill that had saved his life to day, but how did this man know this skill? There were so many questions inside his head at this moment, then a noise broke him out of his thinking, it was the man who spoke in a no question voice;

"What you have witnessed kit, were the three forms of Haki, a nearly forgotten skill. Now listen, the three forms that exist are, Observation Haki that allows you to predict attacks, that is how I was able to evade everything thrown at me, next is Armored Haki that is what I used to blast the spider away from me and last is the only one that you must be born with to use, the Conquerors Haki or King's Haki, the same power you used to survive today and I know your desire for strength, so I know you want and will master the three powers. Develop your own, first to train is Observation Haki or Color of Observation, you need to sharpen all your senses until you get the sixth sense and when you learn and master it then you can sense and predict people and animals movement even before they attack and when you master it you can even hear their thoughts and sense their emotions. So begin your journey to power through sharpening your senses and when you have done that, I will come back to teach the others to you and for your unasked question, you will know in time who I am.''

After Naruto woke up, he first thought, was it a dream or reality? Either way it didn't matter as he will try to do as this man said. So Naruto started to go back to the forest where he used his powers for the first time to train his senses. He started with the listening skill because he remembered some genin saying, to better your hearing, you must close your eyes and focus on your hearing. So he tried it, at the beginning he could only hear the flowing river, he started to concentrate even more and after a while he could hear fishes jumping out of the water a few meters down the river and suddenly he heard his stomach saying Feed me! Ok, he thought it was time to fish, hopefully there was not a thing there to kill him. This time he had caught a few fishes to eat. He started roasting them like explained in the survival guide he had, after eating he began with his training again, with not much improvement, until it started to get dark. So he was going home and like this three months passed to perfect his hearing, he could unbelievably hear many things clearly, like how people woke up and started their day. After this, he assumed he couldn't better his hearing anymore he started working on the other senses the same way and like this a year had passed. Naruto was now seven years old, he had improved all his senses to the same point as his hearing, so he gained a very impressive level of Color of Observation. Now we see Naruto calmly sitting near a lake surrounded by a pack of wolves, he looks at them and remembered how they met and became friends.

( **Flashback on)**

Naruto stared, focused at a far point in the distance while looking to identify what it was, he was training his seeing sense while his lunch was roasting. It was a deer he found and killed, suddenly he heard a growling sound and saw a white wolf who looked at his lunch. Naruto knew what the wolf wanted and he would not let it get his prey, he got into a loose battle stance he discovered after observing a teacher showing it to a few students at the Academy. He drew a knife he found at a training ground meanwhile the wolf stared with bloodlust at Naruto ready to kill him, then he charges at him, Naruto starts using Color of Observation to avoid the first attack then the wolf suddenly slashes with his claws, Naruto wasn't fast enough to avoid it and got hurt. The claws cut deep in his left arm, he cried out in pain before raising his fist, striking back at the wolf, hitting him with an unintentionally Haki reinforced punch in the face right next to the eyes. The wolf howled loud from the pain of the hit, sliding over the ground, bleeding where Naruto hit him, but he steeled himself, prepared to attack the human again. Naruto was still in pain and hungry and just had enough and spoke;

"Ok you're hungry, I'm hungry, how about a deal? We share, I eat and after I'm done, you get the rest.'' He hoped the wolf would understand, he did and nodded at him. Naruto cut a piece big enough to satisfy him of the deer and gave the rest to the wolf who left with it. After that, Naruto continued training and after a few days the wolf came back with his pack. Naruto got ready to fight but then another white wolf walked forward and to Naruto's surprise started speaking in human tongue.

"You gave most of your prey to us, why?'' Naruto's answer was easy;

"I just ate what was enough for me, the rest would surely have rotted as I have no way of storing it. There was so much meat, so it was better to give it away to someone who needed it, so what do you want now?'' The wolf answered;

"Thats your reason? A good one in my opinion as it seems you train to read and predict movements from what I can see and you're a good hunter, so how about a deal. We help you train and you give us what you don't eat from your prey, what do you say?''

"How will you help me?'' The white wolf explained,

"By attacking you in groups so you can hone your skills when you're outnumbered and learn to avoid and counter groups. What do you say?'' Naruto thought for a moment before agreeing to the deal and Naruto learned something very special from the alpha wolf, who's name was Lobo, to speak in animal tongue, which was very useful as you would think.

 **(Flashback end)**

So and tonight Naruto had another dream of the man as he explained how to use Armoured Haki, first to defend, later how to use as an attack by hardening part of the body like arms and legs and explaining that Naruto now must focus on training his physical abilities after awakening. Naruto started training his body and strength to utilize this form of Haki to its fullest potential, his training methods did vary from simple things like sit ups and push ups with weights to something ridiculous like binding rocks to his arms and legs and climbing up cliffs or waterfalls and punching boulders while hardening his punches and kicks to cause major damage. However, Naruto knew to really improve, he must fight someone or something, but how? He then heard about a place called the Forest of Death where, within lived a lot of dangerous mutated animals due to the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra that had stained that area. So Naruto marched to the forest to search for opponents to test his level, thanks to his ability to speak animal tongue he could challenge anyone in the forest like giant beasts who fought solo like great bears, **(AN twice the size of a normal bear)** packs of shadow wolves **(AN pitch black, attack out of the dark and in hordes)** and other things to train his abilities. It was mostly easy training in this form of Haki but the last form, Conqueror's Haki, which he been lucky to be born with, was very hard to master, because he had to have a lot of training to do. To master this form and its three stages you need a lot of experience to use to full power, the first just knocks weak willed people around the user out, but with experience he would be able to choose his targets and finally be able to knock out entire armies! However, training will take a lot of time because he needs to get more strength in physical and mental ability even more, the bigger the gap in power the easier it becomes to knock out someone or something out, but he has time and soon he would start the Shinobi Academy to get even more powerful.

Chapter end

This is my first FanFiction and Chapter so I hope it's not too bad and I know my grammar is not the best, it's because English is my second language

Constructive criticism is appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of a Conqueror

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or One Piece, only the plot of this story.

People thinking/Jutsus

Bijuu talking/shouting

Beta Reader: EliteThrasher98 thx man for help and check out his stories!

Chapter 2: End of the Uchiha

Naruto stood before the entrance to the Shinobi Academy that the Hokage signed him up for so he could continue to rise above his actual level. The first day was uneventful, just introduction of all the staff and the students, nothing really worth remembering. After the end of the day, Naruto walked home but also took a detour to check various training grounds for abandoned equipment like kunai and shuriken that were used and forgotten by their owners.

"Idiots waste useful resources because they're too lazy to pick it up." Naruto grumbled to himself while checking the grounds with the Colour of Observation; he picked something up strange in the distance, two people meeting. He thought,

'I should go investigate maybe they talk about something useful like training methods or some jutsu.'and with that he started carefully sneaking towards them while keeping his Colour of Observation to his maximum, after he was close enough to overhear what they were talking about, he started closing his eyes and listening.

"Itachi we must stop the plan of our clan, what they will do will start a civil war within Konoha and in the worst case an another Shinobi World War!" The now named Itachi answered,

"Yes I know Shisui, but how will we stop our clan, even with your special Mangekyou Sharingan ability all we could do was slow them down and we were not able to stopping them from their plan to overthrow the Hokage because the hatred and paranoia in the Uchiha clan is too much to subdue. We need a new plan and fast or I will be forced to commit a near complete genocide on our own family Shisui."

"But what shall we do Itachi? I have no idea."

"I also have no idea Shisui."

After the end of their discussion, Naruto was shocked at what the Uchiha planned, but what could be done? He knew something must be done, but what? Killing them all was too extreme, there must be another solution to this problem, but what he needed was more information about this problem, but who to ask? No human would talk to him about this and give him more information like why they wanted to rebel. Who to ask? Nearly no human soul will know or talk to him about it, no human… but there are always animals to ask, but which one to ask? He thought over it and came to one conclusion. The birds. Most don't realize what these little guys know because no one would guess that they are the animal newsletter, so he was going to ask them about info and maybe he could stop the tragedy that would occur soon. Later we see Naruto talking to a few birds, they told him anything that they found worth knowing and what he heard led him to be shocked to the core. He knew why the civilian council had so much power now in a military village, after the attack of the Kyuubi, the village needed a lot of money for the repairs and the civilian side of the council gave them a credit with the condition to have more say in how the village would be lead. The shinobi side had no room to argue because most of them had lost a lot in the incident, from clan members to businesses they had own so they were not able to pay the cost themselves. There was also another very interesting fact; most of them had various black market dealings at hand like slave trade, drugs and some of them even sold village secrets like patrol routes or other things that would give enemies advantages over his home. The bird said they were secrets very worth knowing but the most valuable knowledge came from a pitch-black raven he started talking to. Suddenly he remembered something very important so the raven started recalling his memories.

(Flashback on)

Two years back he listened to a secret meeting between some civilian councillors and elders, they were afraid of losing their power because of the Uchiha Police Force because they came close to uncovering their crimes and when that happened they would be either thrown in jail or executed for treason right on the spot. So the councillors needed a plan to get rid of them before they could find out, but how? An old fat merchant then said,

"Why not blame them for the onslaught of the fox?"

"How?" asked another.

"Easy we spread rumours that the Uchiha orchestrated the rampage of the beast and the people will believe that."

"Yes they would," said one another "because Madara Uchiha could control the beast and used it to try to kill the First Hokage so we can seed distrust to them. None would believe them and exclude them from the village."

"Yes that is a good plan." Then they started laughing about their vile plan and with that the raven flew away.

(Flashback off)

Back to the present where Naruto starts thinking what to do with this information. How was he able to use this knowledge to spare innocent blood from being spilled? The main problem was that the plan of the civilians with the help of the elders worked! No one would believe him, for in his case a reason he doesn't know and because most of the higher ranked of those bastards hated his guts. So what to-do indeed… he could also not tell the Uchiha of the plan because he had no proof, without it nobody could be convinced. The normal people in the village wouldn't believe him because words of animal don't count as proof. He was at a dead end, he needed a plan fast, but he couldn't win this game at this point of, then a memory hit him with full force. His wolf mentor Lobo once said to him;

"When you cannot catch prey in his natural area, then change the area to where you have the advantage." That was it!

At this point they could not win here so the Uchiha just needed to leave and start anew, but how to convince this stubborn clan and the greatest problem where could they go. Other countries were either not strong enough to help them and that who had the necessary strength would use them as some sort of weapons or slaves yes a big problem and salvation came in form of a little snow-white bird that came from the Land of Snow which lies north of Fire Country. It had not many entrances to get into the land because many parts of the borderland were covered with impassable mountains and also there was the coastline. There were just a few very heavy guarded merchant cities where you could gain entrance from the seaside to so it had a perfect natural defence. Only one problem remained. The ruler. A cruel man named Doto who only lived for his greed for power was in the way for that part of the plan to work but the bird stated Doto was killed as rebels that were sick of his tyranny besieged the main capital. A man named Gaius who started the rebellion and slaughtered Doto and his henchman led them. He then became crowned the new Daimyo of Snow. Naruto asked his little new friend about this man. The bird never saw the man in real life, just rumours about how he looked, but his appearance as a ruler was what was more important right now. The bird started explaining of what he knew of him, he carries a powerful presence, noted for his stoic and inscrutable disposition. Despite how imposing he seems, Gaius is well loved among his people for being a kind and hands-on ruler. He takes large amounts of time each day to have open audiences with anyone who wishes to speak with him, and he often looks into problems personally. Gaius lives by a philosophy that it is the duty of the strong to protect and guide the weak. He cares deeply for the wellbeing and happiness of his citizens, in his own words; he will crush anyone who dares to harm his people. He is a very passionate man when it comes to his beliefs, going to great lengths to uphold them. After the explanation from the bird, Naruto asked;

"Is this really true, what you say?" The bird just nods, he couldn't believe it, such a man existed? In this time where corruption spread like a wild fire? He wanted his help but he couldn't know too much about the corruption in his home. Now thanks to the birds, to believe that a man like that exists, but even if only half of it is true then the Land of Snow was the best option for where the Uchiha could go and to spare innocent blood. But how to convince them to leave this village? Maybe he should try to talk with the two men he overheard? What did he have to lose, they seem reasonable and desperate enough to at least listen to him. He masked himself so nobody notices him, now he wore a pitch black cloak with a hood drawn deep in to his face that it looked to everyone like his entire face was shrouded in darkness, he also write his plan down on a scroll so they couldn't identify him from his voice, then he got searching for them with the Colour of Observation. He found one of them must be Shisui from the feeling he got and some other person, so he approached with caution and observed the event. The Uchiha was talking with a old bandaged man with only one arm, Naruto listened to the conversation. Shisui shouted in rage,

"Danzo you rat! You did all that from the exclude of us to force your hand, in turn to overthrow the third because we came close to uncovering your schemes. You have a deal with Orochimaru and your Root ANBU are still active, even though the Third ordered you to terminate the program so who is the traitor now Danzo?!"Danzo answered calmly.

"The roots are needed to hold the tree so doesn't fall to the ground and I know Hiruzen ordered me to disband ROOT but I couldn't. As long as the Great Tree cannot hold himself, the roots must grow in the shadows and help him to grow strong enough to stand on his own, and one other thing I didn't leak the rumour that your clan started the Kyubi attack, that was someone who wanted your clan to be discredited. Why? I don't know, but it's time, I must end you now. Don't be worried, I will use your eye to benefit this village, ROOT, attack and bring me his eye!"

And so the fight began. Shisui didn't want Danzo to have his eye so he must kill him and save his family, but how he was outnumbered ten to one. He would fight to not only survive but also to save his clan and home. Naruto watched how Shisui battled, he used a jutsu he heard of, Shunshin no Jutsu, to speed himself up to the point most people and shinobi couldn't follow. Then he cut two to pieces with his tanto but the longer the fight go,t the slower he became because he got tired after using the Shunshin no Jutsu so much. Naruto needed to intervene, he had no choice, and he must save Shisui to save a lot of lives. So he sprinted to the field of battle, he hardened one of his legs to the point it looked black and kicked one masked man in the face. The masked man attempted to block with his sword but to the shock of everyone it broke! The man got the full power of his kick and got sent flying head first into a big rock, he died instantly upon impact, then after he landed he focused his entire Conquerors Haki and let it out with full force against Danzo and his troops. He watched, smirking under his hood at how the ROOT members crashed down to the ground like wet sacks of potatoes, only Danzo remained standing. Breathing hard it really exhausted him to the breaking point to stay awake from this power, suddenly Shisui was before him and he couldn't react anymore. He heard Shisui say Kotoamatsukami and ordered him to tell him the truth about what he heard from helping to seed the fear and distrust of the Uchiha clan, orchestrating attacks on Naruto to make him submissive and easy to control and his greatest crime, sabotaging the defences of Whirlpool, the home of the Uzumaki clan. But one thing was disturbing Shisui, Danzo had planted a mind altering seal on Itachi to make him subtly believe the only way to stop the civil war was to kill his entire clan and only sparing the children that would be raised as ROOT members. That was enough Naruto grabbed his head and crushed it in his hands, then the two started running to stop itachi from the nearly genocide he was tricked into committing. They arrived at the compound shortly after Itachi, he had already started killing off his clan, starting with the elders. Naruto and Shisui began attacking him immediately, Shisui shouted,

"Stop Itachi, we were tricked! Come to your senses! You're not yourself anymore, stop this madness!" Itachi didn't answer.

He started attacking, Shisui blocked his strike with his Sharingan blazing, then they started trading blows and strikes at each other while Naruto sprinted at him from behind to kick him like the ROOT member from before, in the head. Itachi sensed him and evaded his strike through substitution with a corpse. Naruto looked at Shisui and saw he was tired, he threw the scroll with his plan at him and said one sentence in a do or die voice.

"Leave, collect the others of your clan and run. In the scroll is a way to a safe location. I will hold him off for as long as I can. Now go!" Hesitantly Shisui did as he was ordered and hoped that whoever this was, that he would survive his fight with Itachi. He got searching for survivors and explained what was happening right now.

Meanwhile Naruto and Itachi were locked in close combat, trading blows with each other and evading them. Then Itachi used the Substitution Jutsu to catch his opponent off guard but Naruto was in full use of Colour of Observation and heard Itachi's new attack plan. He spun around, fist covered in Armoured Haki to punch his lights out. Itachi learned a painful lesson today; never underestimate your enemy. After he used his arms to block the strike from his masked opponent, with his left arm he felt his arm bones shatter to pieces before being sent flying through the door to the compound. It doesn't end there; his opponent was suddenly standing above him sending another punch at his head, knocking him out cold.

Shisui came with Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head.

"Is he dead?" Naruto shook his head and pulled out a chalkboard. He wrote 'Just unconscious. Did Shisui explain everything?' Fugaku nodded. 'Then you leave again.' He nodded. 'Good luck on your journey.' Naruto wrote. Fugaku told him to wait to ask one question.

"What is your name?" Naruto wrote an answer; 'It's not the time to reveal myself, maybe we will meet again, but not today.' Then he vanished in a blur of speed. Fugaku was disappointed to not know the name of their saviour, then he grabbed Itachi and started running as fast they could to freedom and survival.

Chapter End

ET98 Note: Sorry for the hold up guys! It was on my end, it took longer than I thought to gain enough free time!

Naruto's coat is the same as the coat From Organisation XIII from Kingdom Hearts, where he got it and what the special effects are will be explained later.

Gaius is a character out of Tales of Xillia, he's the king of Auj Oule in this game, and I suggest you read his Wikipedia profile.

Many will ask, "How is Naruto able to beat Itachi who should be way out of his league?" The is explanation is that Naruto is very skilled in all three Haki techniques, so he could predict and counter his attacks and why didn't Itachi didn't use jutsu, he didn't want to kill his opponent at that time and had no time to make handseals because Naruto would continually attack him.

Bet you thought I would go canon, surprise I wanted a different solution.

Hope you like the story so far constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
